Forever and Always
by lust to dust
Summary: They were Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. He loved her, forever and always. R&R!


**Author's Note: **I wrote this, with much encouragement from my dear friend, as a challenge fic. It had to be less than 1000 words, so sorry for the shortness and vague descriptions. Please read and review! Also, I love writing challenge fanfictions. It's like, a very weird, strange hobby of mine. So if you have a challenge for me, let me hear it, and I'll take it head on!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. J.K. Rowling is pure amazement and created these wonderful characters for me to play with.

* * *

Merlin, she was beautiful.

The moment he met her, he knew there was a special bond between them. Of course, he had been right. The seven years they had spent together had only strengthened their relationship. There had been struggles, fights and many dark times. In the end, they always had each other, no matter what happened. After going through so much, it would have been nearly unthinkable to let her go.

Ron Weasley was not a man to give up anything easily. Hermione Granger was no exception to this rule.

He remembered the first day he met her, the attraction that he felt and the instant repulsion at his feelings for her. She was so passionate, so intelligent, it made him look terrible. Since the first day of his first year, he had resented the fact that she was so independent. They were complete opposites, yet held together by a string of similarities. She was a bookworm and rigidly disciplined. He was a boy from a large family who had little regard for rules. Somehow, they had the Gryffindor house and their friendship with Harry in common.

As much as he was unlike her, he was similar. She would go to any lengths to help a friend in need. Her loyalty matched his, inevitably causing many riffs throughout their Hogwarts years. She was incredibly stubborn, as, admittedly, was he. But the most significant character trait that they shared was bravery; him to the point of gallantry and her to ferocious boldness.

She was spirited and fanatical, but he couldn't love her any more for it. It was all of her little personality traits that made her irresistible. The way she stood up for a cause she believed in so whole-heartedly was more than admirable. Her desire to excel in everything she took on made her more enchanting . Even the simplest thing, such as knitting a sock for a house elf, made her sensitivity and concern shine.

He had decided long ago that he wouldn't give her up. There had been times where he had been at his wit's end with her, but he was always fairly quick to forgive. For awhile his friendship with her had been rocky. It seemed that every time he turned around they were faced with another rough patch, a silly fight blown out of proportion. Admittedly, he would get her worked up just to admire the way she got so fiery. Her hair would get slightly disheveled, and her hands would unconsciously find their way to her hips. He loved, more than anything, the way her jaw clenched, how her eyebrows would slightly knit together, whenever she was upset.

There were times when she had showed him her vulnerability, but they were on rare occasions. He knew how much she hated letting her guard down. She only did it in front of Harry or himself, something he always marveled at. Still, he found the insecure side of her even more endearing, knowing he would be there for her through it all. Reassuring her was something he enjoyed, as it reminded him that she was human, and not the epitome of perfection. Most of the time she was so amazing, he couldn't help but think of her as unflawed.

The day he had asked her to marry him, he could barely breath. It felt like if he tried, his lungs would simply give out, and the wobbly feeling in his stomach would take over. He was used to that by now. It seemed every time she was around him, he got like that. He wondered if that was how it would always be. Because it was love, he knew it, and love lasted a lifetime.

Now it was their wedding day, and it was perfect, just like her. He was afraid to blink, afraid to move, in case it wasn't real and somehow it would all be taken away from him. His best man stood next to him, with a calming hand placed on his right shoulder. And then she started down the aisle, walking slowly to keep up with the rhythm of the music. She walked towards him with a smile on her face, her arrival completing the inseparable trio. His only sister stood behind her, holding the train of his wife-to-be's dress, and he couldn't help but think of how perfect it all was.

Radiance seemed to beam off of her, as she slipped her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze. Off in the distance he could hear his mum crying softly, and hear his father making gentle shushing sounds to calm her. All of his remaining family was there and it was absolutely brilliant. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her to acknowledge them. They all could have left and he would still be content, because he had her and she had him.

They exchanged their vows and blushed at their first kiss as newlyweds. They locked arms and intertwined fingers as they walked down the aisle as an official couple for the first time. He could hear the congratulations, feel the thuds on his back given by his brothers. All he was concerned about was his new wife, his brand new start. She turned to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he saw tears of joy running down her cheeks. He hadn't realized he was shedding his own until she gently wiped them away with her delicate fingers.

They were Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. He loved her, forever and always.

Oh Merlin, she was beautiful.

* * *

Feedback would be absolutely amazing. After all, us writers _strive_ off of it.

- lust to dust.


End file.
